


Spiders suck.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Asshole Frank Iero, Based on a Tumblr Post, Falling In Love, Fear, Fluff, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, Giant Spiders, Idiots in Love, M/M, Name-Calling, Short & Sweet, Spiders, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "Hes more scared of you, Frankie.""Yeah? Did he fucking tell you that, Gerard?"





	Spiders suck.

"Gerard. Gerard I need you to come here right fucking now."Franks voice cracked but he didn't care. Shit. 

"Whats happening? I'm on my way!"

Frank watched it move across the floor, it was to close, way to fucking close. Frank threw his phone at it and sobbed into his hands. Fuck, he felt like suck a fucking pussy, calling his boyfriend at 1 am to rescue him from a fucking  _spider._ It had to many legs, Frank tested the coffee table with his left foot, seeing how much weight it could take before jumping on it. God, this was totally how he died, wasn't it? It felt like hours as Frank watched it move, crawling slowly around his living room floor. 

"What the fuck is happening, dude?"

Frank stared up at Gerard before pointing. Gerard crouched down and sighed, glancing up at Frank. His eyebrows screamed  _really dude._ He grabbed a sheet of paper and a glass, knowing Frank hated killing beings. Sure, he hated them but killing them was a completely different story. He watched Gerard throw it out the window before jumping off the table and darting to the bathroom.

"You nearly pissed yourself over a spider."

"Did you see how many fucking legs it had, Gerard? I nearly fucking shit myself."

"Hes more scared of you, Frankie."

"Yeah? Did he fucking tell you that, Gerard?"Frank bitched. He stood with his hands on his hips as Gerard held up his hands.

"I surrender. Can I go back to bed, now?"

"Whatever."Frank mumbled. Now the adrenaline ran off, he was exhausted. He watched Gerard roll his eyes and head into the kitchen before Frank snapped out of his mood.

"Gee? Please stay."

"Okay."Gerard whispered. He locked Franks door and kicked off his boots, and Frank took a moment to just look at him. They had been dating for over 6 months after meeting at a coffee shop, Frank didn't believe in love at first sight, but that changed pretty quick when he met Gerard with his gorgeous eyes and dorky laugh. Gerard treated him like  _gold._

"You coming?"

Frank met Gerards eyes and nodded, flicking off the last light before moving to his room. He watched Gerard undress and climb into bed, 

"Your bed is so soft. Shit. I've been missing out."

"I love you."

Gerard looked up at him with wide eyes before holding his arm out, letting Frank take his hand.

"Shit. I love you too."

Frank squeezed the fingers and kicked off his jeans, sliding into the cool blankets and letting Gerard curl into him. 

"I never imagined the first time i'd get you into bed would be because of a spider."

Frank laughed and pressed his nose to Gerards forehead before pressing a kiss there. 

"And we'd be cuddling instead of fucking. Let down?"

"Nah. I'll choose cuddling over sex any day, Frankie."

Frank laughed and tugged him closer, closing his eyes at the strong arm around his waist.

"Thank you. For coming over, I mean."

"I always will. No little spider will hurt my delicate princess."

"Oh fuck you."Frank laughed, feeling Gerard grin against his chest. 

It took three more late night spider calls before Frank threw a key at Gerard, laughing as it hit Gerard in the face.

"Is this you asking me to move in?"

"What? You want me to get down on my knee and ask? I'm just using you for your spider abilitys."

"This has to be the worst way to ever ask someone to move in. Douchebag."

"I love you."Frank admitted. 

"Yeah, yeah, see if I rescue you from anymore spiders."Gerard grinned and leaned in to kiss Frank, mumbling a soft  _I love you too._

 


End file.
